jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Troy
Pandora Troy is an Amazon and member of the Sinestro Corps. She is the sister of Green Lantern Lacy Troy. 'Origins' Early Life After the Amazons were given a home on the island nation of Themyscira, Ares wished them wiped out. Despite his best efforts to do so, he cannot do so. As a result, Ares descends into Tartarus to meet with his uncle Hades. He asks his uncle to reincarnate one of the most wicked souls within the pits of hell. In return for this favor, Ares promised this new champion would serve his needs as well and the god of the dead agrees. He sends the soul of the most wicked of woman to Themyscira where it takes the form of an unborn child within the womb of an unsuspecting woman named La Troy. Upon realizing that La was indeed pregnant, the Amazons were shocked and knew full well no man had set foot onto the island thanks to the protection of the gods. La soon gives birth to her daughter, whom she names Pandora. As she grew, Pandora became a very restless soul, craving more out of life and becoming extremely adventurous. The downfall to this however was that she became more and more violent, which concerned many of her fellow Amazons. Upon reaching the age of service to both Ares and Hades, Pandora was now preparing to kill off Hippolyta and take the place as queen of the Amazons, then begin a full scale invasion of the mortal world. She attempted to murder Hippolyta in her sleep, only to be stopped by the queen's daughter, Princess Diana. With such an attempt failed, Pandora was placed in the palace dungeon for centuries. Second Chance After centuries of waiting in her prison, the Amazons begun an unjust war with the mortal world, much like how she wished to do so centuries earlier. By this time, Ares saw how her youngest sister performed with the use of an Oan Power Ring and therefore, saw potential for Pandora's usage of a Qwardian Power Ring. As a result, Ares manipulated the entity Parallax to send a power ring to Themyscira and merge the soul of Pandora with that of a power battery, similar to how her sister's willful battery is merged with her soul. As she sits in her prison however, Pandora is greeted by the yellow ring of the Sinestro Corps, which she places upon her finger and is empowered by it and the battery. As a result, the rebellious Amazon escapes her prison and flees Themyscira. Since then, Pandora has been in hiding until she would master her powers with the power ring. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Amazon Physiology:' As an Amazon, Pandora is that of a humanoid being, however unlike Humans, she possesses abilities only her kind are capable. **'Immortality:' **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Stamina:' **'Superhuman Healing:' **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Flight:' Abilities 'Weaknesses' 'Equipment' *'Qwardian Power Ring:' Category:Sinestro Corps Members Category:Supervillains Category:Females Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Metahumans